


Generations

by beverlycrusher



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beverlycrusher/pseuds/beverlycrusher
Summary: Generations of women are influenced by other women, and their wives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Timelines? Never heard of them.

A six year old Nyota Uhura sits at the dining room table, kicking her legs back and forth while she waits for her teacher to return. She's giddy with excitement; she's never been to Ms. Sato's house before. She's there for her language lesson. Ms. Sato says she has an 'aptitude' for them. 

The door to her right opens and a woman steps through- not Ms. Sato- and glides through the dining room with a graceful discipline that Nyota has never seen before. The woman is tall and has long grey hair, not unlike Ms. Sato's. She sits down opposite her, and greets her with a nod. 

"Hello, I'm Nyota." She says, holding out a tiny hand. The woman takes it, shaking it gently. 

"T'Pol. It's a pleasure to meet you." 

"Ms. Sato is teaching me languages!" 

T'Pol raises an eyebrow at the abrupt change of subject, but she indulges the girl, and keeps up. 

"I've heard. She tells me you're very good at them." 

Nyota nods. 

"Ms. Sato used to work on a starship. Did you work on a starship too?" 

"Several. Ms. Sato and I met on a starship called the _Enterprise_."

Nyota's eyes widen, and suddenly she's full of questions. She's about to begin asking when her teacher, Hoshi Sato, comes through the door carrying a tea tray. 

"Ah, I see you've met my wife! I hope she's been nice to you." Hoshi addresses Nyota, but looks at T'Pol. _Wife._ Nyota thinks, momentarily stuck on the word. 

"She's very nice. I like her. I've never met a lady with a wife before." 

Hoshi chuckles at the child's tact, or lack thereof, and sits down beside her. 

"I'm glad you like her. That's why I've asked you over. I want her to help me teach you a language." Hoshi explains. 

"What language?" She asks, practically glowing with excitement. 

"Vulcan." T'Pol interjects. 

Nyota is ecstatic. She hasn't learned any alien languages yet, and has been begging Ms. Sato to teach her one for months. 

The rest of the afternoon, and well into the evening, is spent learning about Vulcan. Nyota is fascinated, and can't wait for her next lesson. She says her goodbyes, thanking Ms. Sato and T'Pol for their time, and for their tea. 

Later, settled in the comfort of her own home, Nyota sternly asks her mother: 

"Mommy, When can I have a wife?"

* * *

 

Beverly Crusher shifts nervously, waiting for someone to answer the door she's just knocked on. She's been invited to her mentor's house for dinner, and she's incredibly nervous. She met her mentor, Doctor Christine Chapel, at the academy last semester. Dr. Chapel tells her she has a promising career in medicine ahead of her. Beverly hopes she's right. 

Dr. Chapel is a lovely woman. Beverly loves her eyes, and her hair, and her voice. Admittedly, Beverly has a small crush on the older woman, but her vast admiration for her work overshadows it. Most of the time. Beverly has had crushes on women plenty of times in her twenty-two years. She's quite the professional at managing them. 

When the door opens, Beverly is surprised. It isn't Dr. Chapel who answers, but another woman. She has a warm smile, and greets Beverly without pause. 

"You must be Beverly, I've heard a lot about you. Christine thinks very highly of you." The woman says, ushering her inside. 

"I'm Nyota Uhura, her wife." 

Beverly instinctively shakes her hand and returns her smile. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you." 

Beverly takes a moment to look around their house. It's very nicely decorated and it reminds Beverly a bit of Dr. Chapel's office. 

"You have a lovely home," Beverly compliments, eyes still flickering around the room. 

"Thank you," Nyota says, taking Beverly gently by the hand, "This way, Christine is in the kitchen." 

Beverly follows Nyota into what looks like their living room, then through another door into the kitchen. Christine turns and smiles brightly at both of them. 

"Beverly, it's so good to have you," Christine exclaims, pulling her into a tight hug. Beverly breathes deeply, taking in all the scents around her. Everything from the two women's perfumes, to the food cooking in their old fashioned oven, smells divine to Beverly. 

"Dinner won't be ready for a while. We can all sit in the living room while we wait." Christine says, leading them back into the room they'd just come through. 

Once they're all seated, Beverly notices a picture on one of the end tables. She picks it up and smiles instantly. It's a starship crew. 

"That's our old crew," Nyota tells her. 

Just like that, all hope of any other conversational topic is gone. Beverly launches into questions, and Nyota and Christine into stories. All Beverly wants is to be a medic aboard a starship. She wants to be part of a crew. She wants to throw herself into deep space and explore planets, and medicine, to her heart's content. 

The three women chat for hours over dinner, and when Beverly leaves their home at the end of the night, she finds herself wanting something else for her future. 

A beautiful woman to spend it with. 

* * *

Seven of Nine is uncomfortable in crowds. She's told Kathryn this endlessly, and yet she still insists that they attend this... _function_.

"There's someone I want you to meet there." Kathryn says, trying to be encouraging. She doesn't want to force Seven into a situation she's not ready for, of course. That's just it, Kathryn thinks she's ready. 

"I do not understand why I have to meet this individual in such a setting," Seven complains, crossing her arms. It's something she's seen B'Elanna Torres do often, and she hopes it will help to make her point. 

Kathryn sighs, brushing a piece of Seven's hair behind her ear and bringing her hand to rest on her cheek. 

"I want your company at the celebration, too." 

Seven feels slightly defeated, but she agrees, and continues to get ready. 

They arrive hand in hand, and Seven clings to Kathryn as they maneuver through a sea of people. Kathryn finds who she's looking for in no time, and points her out to Seven. 

"That's Counselor Deanna Troi," she begins, gesturing at the woman discreetly, "And the redhead beside her is her wife, Doctor Beverly Crusher. I think you'll benefit from talking to them." 

"How will speaking to these women benefit me?" Seven asks, her expression almost solemn. 

"Just humor me, please?" 

Seven agrees, and they make their way over to the other couple. 

Introductions are made and the foursome finds a table to sit at. It's secluded in one of the room's corners, and Seven is grateful. Deanna makes polite small talk at first, and in a way that's completely lost on Seven, steers the conversation into how she feels being back on Earth. 

"It has been an adjustment," Seven admits. Deanna nods, understanding. 

She begins speaking to Seven in a slightly altered tone, and suddenly Seven understands. She's being counselled. She continues speaking with the other woman, anyway, deciding that if Kathryn thinks she'll benefit from this, maybe she will. As the evening drones on Seven becomes increasingly more interested in Deanna's relationship with Doctor Crusher than she is with her own adjustment to life on Earth. 

Later, when Deanna and Kathryn excuse themselves to acquire beverages, Seven asks Beverly:

"How did you know you wanted to marry Counselor Troi?" 

"I just knew. I love her very much, and I feel comfortable when she's around..." Beverly trails off, and then smiles, continuing. "Simply put: I want to spend the rest of my life with her." 

Seven looks at Beverly with a seriousness in her eyes. 

"I think I want to marry Kathryn Janeway." 

Beverly chuckles. 

"I think you'd better let her know, then." 


End file.
